1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical instrumentation and more particularly to instruments and methods for dissecting connective tissues around a vein for grafting purposes in a minimally invasive surgery.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a conventional vein-graft procedure, for example to dissect connective tissues around a saphenous vein and branch veins, an open form of surgery is utilized which is time-consuming and typically results in a lengthy disfiguring incision.